The First Time
by TalksToSelf
Summary: My take on 'The First Time'


"I want to go to your house." Kurt said confidently. Blaine nodded and took his boyfriend, soon to be lover's hand, and followed him out into the car park. Kurt drove in silence, his thought preoccupied, to Blaine's place, and lead the way to the bedroom. Blaine lit the fireplace.

"Did I ever tell you how cool it is that you have a fireplace in your bedroom? Very chic." Kurt said sitting down on the bed. Blaine smiled at him, his face lit up from the flames.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
"As I'll ever be." He promised, Blaine leaned down and kissed him, slowly laying Kurt down on the bed as they kissed. Kurt was wearing far too many layers and didn't object when Blaine casually removed his sweater and then his shirt. They had been this far before, stolen shirtless scenes played out in their bedrooms, but there was something different about tonight, the anticipation that their hands would soon be straying south of the equator for the first time turned Kurt on, and frightened him a little. Kurt allowed his hands to roam underneath Blaine's shirt and tug it over his head.

His pale fingers ghosted against Blaine's chest, down his stomach, all the time kissing deeply. Kurt felt his heart swell with love and knew he was making the right decision, he carefully unbuttoned Blaine's jeans, sliding his hand inside them, palming Blaine's erection through his boxers. Blaine's eyes clouded with lust as he pulled back from the kiss.  
"I love you Kurt." He whispered, trailing his kisses away from his lover's lips and along his jaw line he softly licked the shell of Kurt's ear.  
"I love you too," Kurt swore. Blaine shivered at Kurt's touch, his small delicate fingers brushing at him through his boxers.  
"Don't get too carried away." Blaine whispered seductively in Kurt's ear. "I don't want this to be over too soon, we have all night." Kurt smiled and slid his hand out of Blaine's boxers and into his hair. He sighed happily, the fireplace crackling in the background, Kurt couldn't have pictured a better first time.

Blaine's hands worked Kurt's jeans down over his hip slowly and deliberately. He removed his own jeans for good measure, and rubbed his hips against Kurt's. Kurt mewled in response.  
"Which of us is going to be…" Blaine started.  
"You. It's always been you." Kurt purred. Blaine nodded in acceptance and roamed his hands up Kurt's thighs, pushing his boxers very slightly to one side. He let his hands brush very briefly against Kurt's balls before pulling back and starting kissing him again. They let their tongues dance together, each taking in the other's warm body against their skin.  
"You're beautiful." Blaine murmured, cupping Kurt's ass through his designer boxers. Kurt blushed furiously as Blaine rubbed their crotches together.

It was Kurt who made the first move, hooking his thumbs in the hem of Blaine's boxers and tugging them downwards. Blaine obediently stood up and stepped out of them. Kurt's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Blaine to be so… big. Standing erect at about 7 and a half inches Kurt felt thoroughly inadequate as Blaine carefully stripped him of his boxers, so they both were as naked as each other. Kurt was about to stammer some excuse at being an average 6 but Blaine cut him off.  
"Your body is amazing." He said, noting Kurt's wariness. "Let me prove it to you." He whispered, and lay back onto of Kurt, nothing keeping their bare erections from rubbing, he kissed Kurt's neck lovingly, and drew his kisses torturously slowly down Kurt's chest, trailing them down his abdomen. Kurt's breath hitched as he realised what came next.

Sure enough Blaine continued his kisses downwards, along Kurt's stiff length. Kurt whimpered as the feeling of the soft open mouthed fluttering Blaine's lips left. Blaine shot Kurt a look, silently pleading for permission to do what he was about to do, but Kurt's head was thrown back and his eyes closed. Blaine carefully placed his lips over Kurt's swollen head, enveloping it in his warm wet mouth. Kurt moaned softly and Blaine took this as a green light, softly sucking on him, lowering his head onto his cock, taking in as much of Kurt was he could.  
"Ah…" Kurt moaned. "Careful…" Blaine couldn't reply as his mouth was full, but he flicked his tongue around Kurt's shaft. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered hoarsely. "I am… loving this but… if you keep going this is all going to be over very quickly." He admitted. Blaine pulled off with a slightly wet pop and smiled.  
"I'm all riled up too." He confessed. "The foreplay's fun and all but… hearing you moan like that." He took Kurt's lips with his own. "You ready?" Kurt nodded shakily.  
"There's nothing I can do for you?" He asked. Blaine shook his head.  
"We've the rest of our lives for all that." He promised, pulling away from Kurt who immediately felt the loss of his body heat, the fireplace seemed to provide an entirely different type of warmth, washing over his naked body. Kurt slid his way further up the bed so his head was on the pillow.  
"I'm ready." He whispered.

Blaine reached into his top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.  
"You were expecting this?"  
"I had a feeling we were heading in this general direction yes." Blaine said smugly, he moved to the head of the bed and lay next to Kurt. "You're sure you want me to be on top?" He asked again.  
"Really? You're really asking me this. Of course I do Blaine." Kurt placed a fleeting kiss on Blaine's lips, leaving him with just the slight taste of lip balm. Blaine moved so he was over Kurt, and tipped a little of the lube onto his fingers before placing the bottle back on the bedside table.  
"This might hurt a bit at first," He warned, Kurt nodded and very apprehensively spread his legs, offering himself up to Blaine.

Blaine rubbed his index finger softly along Kurt's puckered hole, it pulsed beneath his touch and tensed as he slowly slid his finger tip in. Kurt didn't look too uncomfortable so he pressed his finger further inside, Kurt's hips bucked instinctively and Blaine had to use his other hand to quell him to prevent being poked in the eye by Kurt's hard on.  
"That okay?" He asked hesitantly. Kurt nodded so Blaine began to explore with his finger, curling it slightly and pulling it in and out of Kurt slowly. Kurt began to quiver. Blaine was careful but added another lubed finger into Kurt's hole. This time Kurt's face screwed up with discomfort.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Blaine apologised.  
"Don't… don't be just… keep going." Kurt hissed. Blaine was uncertain but began to scissor his fingers slowly inside of Kurt who began to keen to the motions and relax under his ministrations. He added a third finger only when he was sure that Kurt was comfortable, again a brief look of distress flickered across Kurt's porcelain face before being replaced with a look of pleasure. Blaine prided himself in the look of ecstasy that flittered over Kurt's features as he curled his fingers. Kurt moaned quietly and Blaine knew he was ready. He slowly withdrew his fingers.

Kurt sat up and took the bottle of lube from the bedside table and squirted a fair amount into his palm. He began rubbing Blaine's cock, rolling it between his fingers. Blaine seemed in heaven so Kurt allowed it to continue for possibly a few moments longer than necessary. It was Blaine who stilled his hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it. Kurt, looking thoroughly ravished already lay back. Blaine knew the basic dynamics of gay sex, and knew Kurt's legs were too low for him to comfortably get inside of him, so he grabbed two pillows from the left of his bed and propped Kurt's hips up, raising one of his oddly hairless legs so he had better access.

He ghosted his cock over Kurt's entrance, probing it gently with his head. Kurt nodded at him and he pressed his dick past the tight ring of muscles, sheathing only the first inch or so of himself inside Kurt who shifted uncomfortably.  
"It's weird…" Kurt admitted. "Keep going." Blaine nodded and pressed a little further into Kurt, barely able to suppress the urge to thrust. Kurt felt so good wrapped around him, and it was only out of respect for Kurt as a person he didn't begin pounding in and out of him like some wild animal. "Further…" Kurt murmured weakly. Blaine pushed himself fully into Kurt and groaned audibly at the feeling. Kurt whimpered slightly. "Stay still… just for a minute." He begged.

It felt like the longest minute of Blaine's life, being buried balls deep inside Kurt felt like paradise, he was surprised he wasn't cumming right there and then, it was Kurt who made the first move, slowly lifting and dropping his hips. Blaine took the hint and began rocking slowly back and forward, only moving about an inch of himself inside and out of Kurt at a time. Each swift stroke made Blaine's passion stronger. He slowly pulled out of Kurt until only his head was inside him, then pushed back fully into him.  
"Ouch!" Kurt cried.  
"Sorry…"  
"It's okay just… warn me before you do that." Kurt mumbled, adjusting to Blaine's length inside of him. Blaine was much more subtle with his movements after that. He enjoyed the feeling of Kurt tensing and relaxing around him.

"Faster." Kurt mewled. Blaine did a double take, sure he'd heard Kurt wrong but the taller boy laying beneath him looked up at him expectantly. Blaine sped up, still with his shallow thrusting, panting as he did so. He felt the heat washing over him from the waist upwards and moaned softly.  
"Do… what you did before." Kurt breathed.  
"What… this?" Blaine asked coyly, pulling himself almost out of Kurt and slamming back into him. Electricity shot straight through both of them and Kurt let out an exasperated.  
"Yes, that." Blaine grinned and did exactly the same, this time he managed to catch something in Kurt that took his breath (and sassy comebacks) away.  
"It doesn't hurt anymore?" Kurt just shook his head unable to speak. Blaine repeated the hard thrust and Kurt's mouth formed an 'Oh' he couldn't quite escape.

Blaine lifted Kurt's leg a little higher for the next thrust. He picked up the pace, deeper harder and faster than before. Kurt's barely audible gasps spurred him on, until they were replaced with desperate cries for more. Blaine, driven wild by his boyfriend's pleas was like a man possessed, fucking Kurt with everything he had. He was only slightly surprised when Kurt tensed underneath him gasping as he came. The sight of Kurt underneath him, spilling his seed across his stomach was enough for Blaine, who came with a final thrust inside Kurt. For a few moments they stayed like that breathing heavily. Eventually Blaine lowered Kurt's leg and slowly withdrew himself. Kurt whimpered at the loss. The heat of the moment over with Kurt felt his entire body ache, his asshole ached from fitting Blaine inside of him, his hips ached from the angles and oh god there were nail marks in his thighs from where Blaine had gripped him too tightly.  
"I love you." Blaine whispered, laying down beside his lover.  
"I love you too." Kurt said breathily, kissing Blaine's chest as they snuggled up together. The fire crackled and burned. Kurt knew he'd done the right thing and looked forward to many other 'firsts' with Blaine. But they could wait. For now it was just naked cuddling in front of the fireplace.

A/n: Review! Please?


End file.
